Sanctuary
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Post Prison Release Series 3 - Anna and Bates have a heated moment of reunion in the courtyard. Will they be able to keep themselves from getting carried away?


**A/N****: **Long time no see fanfic world! This was prompted to me by my sweet friend, Awesomegreentie who has been going through a rough time lately. I hope I did your prompt justice, my dear! :) Love you!

This is set after Bates' release from prison. Enjoy, and please leave a review. They always make my day! xo

**Disclaimer****: **I obviously don't own Downton or Banna, but if I did….

**Prompt: A scene in the courtyard where Anna and Bates get carried away, but can't "complete the deed."**

* * *

Anna had given him the look. The look that suddenly became so instantly familiar as if the foggy memory was being wiped clean by her eyes alone. The look he'd seen countless times before, but still managed to make his entire body ring with anticipation. The look that told him to meet her in the courtyard after the family had gone to bed. Bates, having not resumed his duties as valet yet, knew he would beat her out there tonight. Seeing as how she'd waited for him on so many occasions, he didn't mind the role reversal here.

While he waited for his love he let his mind wander off to all the memories they'd shared in this small courtyard through the years. Laughter, tears, love, passion. Their relationship had blossomed and bloomed out under these stars, and the faint glow of the house. What had begun as friends seeking a place to confide in one another had shifted over the years to a realm for love to grow. He'd shattered her heart just over there, and put it it back together in roughly the same place.

John shut his eyes tight at the memory. She had always been there for him giving her undying love and support, and all he'd given her in return was pain and heartache. It was time for him to start replacing the pain with happiness. To start attempting to repay her for saving him...for loving him. It may take his entire life, but he was more than willing to work until his dying breath to show her how much she'd completely invaded his heart and soul.

He heard the door open and the distinct sound of her soft footsteps as she approached him. He turned and gasped as she came to stand beside him. Her body bathed in the moonlight; highlighting her already stunning beauty. He decided to be the first one to speak; realizing in order to fulfill his vow he needed to seize every opportunity.

"Just when I think you can't possibly be more beautiful, you stand beneath this moonlight and prove me wrong." He kept his voice low; watching as she blushed furiously and looked down at her hands.

"You flatter me, Mr. Bates."

He stood then and reached out to take her hand. "I am your husband, it is my sole purpose in life to flatter you."

She tilted her head back and he was struck by her breath-taking smile. Her hands ran leisurely over his clothed chest, and he had never wished so fervently for a more private place for them to reaffirm their love for each other. But alas the cottage would not be ready for another week, and they had decided together that their reunion would be all the sweeter for having waited. Still...she was like a siren to him. She need only perform the most mundane of tasks and he would be lost to her. Being as close as they currently found themselves now was causing stirrings inside of him that he hadn't genuinely felt for so long. Since their one night together which seemed like lifetimes ago now, and yet he could recall every moment as if it were yesterday. Her willing, perfect body beneath him as he kissed every inch of her in worship. Her sighs and moans of pleasure as he prepared her for what was to come. The sounds they'd made together as they'd finally been joined as one, at long last. Holding her in his arms afterwards; kissing her languidly as they talked and then finally falling asleep in each others loving embrace. The memory of her had been all that sustained him during his time away. And now that he had her back in his arms once again, he never wanted to let her go.

John found himself kissing her then with an intensity that bordered on desperation. He could feel she was momentarily caught off guard, but quickly recovered and joined in with him wholeheartedly. He moaned as she took the lead and teased his lip with her tongue asking for entrance. God, this woman would be the death of him. He opened up to her and their tongues tangled together in a sweetly heated dance. John found he couldn't keep his hands from roaming freely across her body, and Anna's groans in his mouth told him his advances were more than welcome. He slowly shifted them, and lifted her to sit on top of the crate giving him better access to her. Instinctively her legs parted to allow him to stand between them so that the only thing between them and completion was a few layers of clothing.

In the back of his mind he knew he needed to slow things down. This was neither the time nor the place for such actions, but God help him he needed her close to him. More than he'd ever needed anything in his entire life. Judging by the way her hands were moving over him, she needed him just as badly. The thought astounded him. That this stunning, amazing, perfect woman needed him? He simply couldn't wrap his mind around such a blessing.

He pulled away from her lips reluctantly, noting her sigh of disappointment, and met her heated eyes with his own. Seeking permission, acceptance...anything that reaffirmed to him that she needed this just as badly. She simply nodded, a mischievous smile brightening her features. Without breaking eye contact with her he allowed his hands to run leisurely up her legs, hiking her skirts up as he went. He silently thanked society for the allowance of these new, less restricting garments. They groaned in unison as his rough, calloused hands grazed the exposed skin at the top of her stockings. Then suddenly his hand came into contact with something he hadn't been expecting. Something he'd imagined for months. Something that the mere thought of had kept him warm on those cold, dark nights in his cell.

The garter.

His eyes widened, and her answering naughty smile was breathtaking. A slight blush crept into her cheeks that made John literally ache for her. His arousal was becoming almost unbearable, but his age and experience allowed him to temper his need.

"You naughty girl." He whispered into her ear, giving a little nip as he worked his way down her neck. He felt her hands come to rest on the back of his neck, holding him to her securely.

"_Your_ naughty girl, Mr. Bates." Her voice was rough with desire, and John groaned into her skin.

He pulled out of her hold gently. "May I see it?" He asked shyly, toying with the edge of her dress that was resting just below her knee.

She giggled, her blush increasing and making her glow. She ran her hands down his cheeks, bringing them to rest on his neck. "You don't have to ask permission, my husband."

He smiled, "All the same, Mrs. Bates…"

Instead of answering him, she covered his shaking hands with her own and they lifted her dress together. John felt his breath catch in his throat. He was sure he had never seen or done anything so sensual in all his life. Here was this young, beautiful, innocent woman before him, offering herself to him….and somehow he had the privilege of being her husband.

The garter crept into view, as did the long missed view of her thigh. John thought for sure that this was it….as his heart raced in his chest he thought that he could die right then and knew he would die a very happy man indeed. But he wasn't dead. No, he was very much alive.

When she released his hands he took the opportunity to touch the delicate fabric of the garter. It was perfect on her; the stretch of the garment accentuating the tautness of her thigh, and the light blue color setting off against her pale, perfect skin. He ran his finger along the edge, carressing her skin lightly and watched her face as she closed her eyes. The intensity of her desire showing in the way her forehead creased. He fell even more in love with her in that moment.

When he decided to be bold and his hand went higher than the precious garter, her eyes shot open. They were darker than he'd ever seen them. She groaned when his hand skimmed her undergarments, and he was pulled into her for a kiss deeper and stronger than any they'd ever experienced. After several moments of heated exchange, he gasped into her mouth when he felt her hand exploring him. The tables had turned on him. But my, what an intoxicating turn it was.

As she searched him, reacquainting herself with his reactions, she moved from his lips, across his jaw, and down his neck. Leaving a trail of soft bites, and whispered adorations. Her raised skirts increased his access to her, and he moved his hands down her arched back, finally coming to rest on her perfect backside, and moved her as close to him as they could possibly get in their situation. They moaned together at the contact, and were forced to stifle each other with another kiss. What a shame. He would have given anything to be able to hear her in all her glory. To be able to show her in more than just clothed fumbles how much he adored her. How much he cherished her. How he would walk to the ends of the earth if it meant her happiness.

But until he was granted that, he would settle for telling her here...in their courtyard. Their sacred place, their hideaway, their escape from the hectic world around them. That is what this place had always represented to them, and it seemed more than appropriate that they share their relearning of each other here as well.

Knowing that he would not be able to handle much more of her ministrations without it going further, John began to slow them down. He eased his way out from the hold of her legs around him, pulling her skirts back down to a respectable level. But not before he gave her one more piece of him to carry with her into her hours away from him tonight. Pulling away from her lips once again, and without breaking eye contact, John eased his way onto bended knee before her, and placed a delicate kiss just above the garter. Her fingers laced into his hair, and it took everything inside of him; every ounce of strength and willpower he possessed to pull away from her.

He stood with a heavy groan, and helped her down from the crate. As soon as her feet touched the ground he pulled her into his arms and held her. Leaving thousands of kisses in her hair, along her cheeks, forehead, and finally a sweet kiss on her now swollen lips.

He cradled her neck in his large hands, marvelling at just how small she was in comparison to him. His thumb traced the sides of her face reverently, and it took him a moment to find the words that would tell her exactly how he was feeling in that moment.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know how to thank you, Anna."

Her brow creased. "Thank me? Whatever for?"

"What _don't_ I have to thank you for?" He laughed lightly. "You saved me. Plain and simple. I owe you my life, Anna, and my life you shall have. I will spend every day, every waking moment for the rest of my life trying to make you happy. It is a penance that I will gladly pay for all you've given me." He couldn't help it, he simply had to kiss her again. But as their lips moved together he felt a distinct wetness, and pulled back to see tears flowing heavily down his beloved's cheeks.

"My darling." He whispered. "What is it?"

"I just...I know I've said this before, but I don't think I truly knew the meaning of the words." He waited for her to go on. "I have never been as happy as I am right now. Having you here with me, knowing that you're mine. It's the greatest gift I could have ever asked for." Her tears began to choke her words, but she managed to say the words that he would never tire of hearing. "I love you John, I love you so very, very much."

"As I love you, my darling Anna. More than anything."

She gave into her sobs then; tears of joy and relief. He held her tightly to him as she buried herself in the safety of his chest. They cried together. Both of them hardly believing that it was all real. Both of them fervently praying that it wasn't a dream. But as he held her he knew it wasn't. They were here, and they belonged to each other body and soul. With their future laid out before them, clean and bright, they were able to endure those few days apart knowing that they had all of eternity to spend just like this. Together.


End file.
